My princely hero
by storygrl 21
Summary: what happens when invisible ally falls in love with the cute blonde exchange student
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Austin and ally

I never thought my life would be like this, but do any of us know what the future holds? Weather you believe in fate or that we choose our destiny, the future is always changing in front of our eyes without warnings.. Life is wind and we are the feathers it blows along. My story sounds like a fairy tale. You know the one with the step sisters, that kind of life only lives in the pages of books. It was a battle to get where I am, but hey love is not worth having if it's not worth fighting for. Here is my story of my life, and it all started with an announcement in a small town in Oklahoma.

Hello my names ally. It all started out as with what seemed like an ordinary day. As ordinary as a day in the life of the second oldest child in a family with four children can be. I had awakened at 5:30AM, fought with my older sister for the bathroom. Took a shower in cold water thanks to my stupid sister, then I went to get dressed. Not much of a decision, since my clothes are all look the same except for the colors, I'm just not into fashion. I went down stairs to Wake up my younger brothers Jacob and Edward (my mom was and is obsessed with twilight), and went to the kitchen for breakfast. After I finished my raisin bran cereal, giving my dad my report card, which j had all a's, to sign, and hearing him tell my sister that if she doesn't get her grades up she'll never end up at Harvard medical school like my mom did. You see my mom's a plastic surgeon and my dad's a clothing designer and on the side they raise horses. When like clockwork I hear my sister scream she doesn't want to go to Harvard like always. To get out of the situation she pushed me out the door and to her car. I got in my sister Cloe's nice new cherry red 2012 Chrysler 200 convertible she got for her sweet 16th. After that fight my sister drove me to school in silence. When we arrived, I headed off on another boring day.

My day went without change, Teachers, tests and homework; first hour is honors calculus hour, which is always boring. Second hour is choir, it would be ok we could sing more current songs though. My third hour is study hall; it's nice because it's my gossip hour. Fourth hour is French; it's fun because we mostly watch educational films. Fifth hour is history of World War II, that is my second favorite class, i don't know why but I'm very interested in wars involving America. Sixth hour is my favorite class ever Shakespeare, I just love it, and because it's Monday i had my mathletes meeting. Not what I wish I was doing on my Monday, but it looks good on a college application. The same old same old, by sixth period our principal Mr. Zang had announced. We were getting a foreign exchange student, whoopee another person that's just going to call me a dork and/or ignore me. He or she was to be the first new student in thirty years. What I didn't know was that announcement was going to change my life FOREVER.


	2. Chapter 2

.

I ment to say that they where from Miami I do not own Austin and ally

After school I went home to tell my parents the news. They were excited that I would meet someone new, which is nice since there are 102 kids in my class 300 in my whole school. I know what you are thinking, and yes, we are the largest graduating class.

The next day started out the same until I got to school. I'm used to being ignored for being a nerd, but I knew something different was going on. I walk down to the end of the hall and around the corner. That's when I saw all the people around a group of lockers. Which was normal for 4 or 5 people to be like that, but this was like 15 to 20 people. But I walked right on past them and went to my locker. As I past the group I felt eyes on me, like I was being watched as I walked by, I ignored it and continued on my way.

My day went seemingly normal, until 3ed period, my study hall hour. I walked in the room and there he was the most gorgeous guy I ever saw. He was a perfect match for of Price Austin Moon. Keep in mind this is Miami Florida . A rural farm town, There are not that many cute guys here. The moment I saw him my heart pounded my breath quickened my mind raced at the speed of light. I immediately smiled. After what seemed like hours later, the late bell for 3ed period brought me out of my fog

I went to sit with my sister and our bff Trish. Like always I took my seat between them. We sat behind the new student. I leaned over to my sis and asked in a low whisper "did we really need to sit behind the hottest guy in school?" she didn't answer me she just gave me a wink and did her makeup. Then we got in to talking about josh (my sis's bf) like always. Our conversations always turned to Dallas because Cloe has to always brag that her boyfriend was the captain of the football team. They got together because his sophomore year he got drunk one night at an after game party she drove him home and didn't tell his mom. He was so grateful that he asked her out and they have been together ever since and you can't tear them from each other if you tried

After the 3ed period ending bell rang, I got up to go to my next class. I picked up my backpack that felt like it weighed 40 pounds and as I was making my way to the door, the new kid taped me on my shoulder And said "Um I'm sorry to bother you miss, but I'm new in town and I was wondering if you could show me your fine town?" I gave him a look that could only mean "are you serious" and I replied "sure, but let me give you a few pointers ok. One we are not a town we are a city not a town. " Without missing a beat he answered back "well ok then can you please show me around your city please? I nodded and said "we will talk later"


End file.
